falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Бостонский аэропорт
, , , , , , , , |Дополнительно = 250px Карта Аэропорта из Survival Guide |записи = Бостонский аэропорт — записи в терминалах }} Бостонский аэропорт ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Большой аэропорт расположен на Побережье Содружества южнее подготовительной школы Восточного Бостона и юго-восточнее офиса продаж и обслуживания «РобКо» с частично сохранившимся наземным комплексом и несколькими разрушенными самолётами рядом. В дополнение к своей заметной издалека диспетчерской башне (7), также есть здания терминала прибытия (1), многоэтажной парковки терминала (2), сохранились взлетно-посадочные полосы, и многочисленные ангары вспомогательных зданий и сооружений. Аэропорт сильно пострадал от войны. Большинство зданий, в том числе крупные фрагменты терминала, уже давно рухнули, а повышение уровня океана превратило часть площади в заболоченную полосу с различными хозяйственными постройками. Только диспетчерская башня и несколько ангаров остаются относительно нетронутыми. После швартовки дирижабля Придвен здесь в начале акта II, Братство стали занимает эту местность и превращает её в свой опорный лагерь для операций в акте IIIVDSG стр. 342 The airport suffered heavily from the war. Most of its major buildings, including large sections of the terminal, have long since collapsed, and the rising sea levels have swamped the low-lying runways and outbuildings. Only the control tower and a few hangars remain relatively intact. After mooring the Prydwen at the airport in Act II, the Brotherhood occupy the area and turn it into the base of operations for their war machine in Act III.. Следует отметить, что локация имеет два разных вида — до появления Братства Стали и после. До прилёта паладинов весьма мрачное место с множеством гулей, после же — вполне уютная и благоустроенная база. Внутри есть подлокация «Руины бостонского аэропорта». Руины доступны только после начала квеста Братства Стали «Честь или бесчестье». Представляют собой руины вспомогательных помещений аэропорта с небольшим переходом через разрушенную станцию метро и подземный частично затопленный гараж. В начале руин есть труп рыцаря Райлана. Поселение Бостонской аэропорт может быть одним из поселений после завершения фракционного квеста «Тень Стали». Это единственное поселение, которое изначально находится под контролем Братства Стали. Является неполноценным поселением, так как область строительства не содержит почвы для посадки растений и здесь нельзя построить участок для посева. Также здесь невозможно построить Вербовочный радиомаяк, Деталь орудия и магазины. Однако, это место содержит достаточное количество лома. Очистители воды также не могут быть построены, поскольку радиус действия мастерской не достает до воды, но можно построить несколько насосов для воды в нескольких кучах гравия и земли. Обитатели * Рыцарь-сержант Гэвил * Рыцарь Люсия * Послушник Кларк * Проктор Инграм * Либерти Прайм * Доктор Ли (возможно) * Профессор Скара (возможно) Находки Квесты * Молекулярный уровень * Прайм обретённый * Кораблекрушение * Кривая обучения * Честь или бесчестье Реакция напарников * Кодсворт: «''А, аэропорт. Когда-то это был оживленный комплекс… а сейчас — просто свалка''». * Дьякон: «''Аэропорт. Техник любит ходить сюда за оборудованием''». * Кюри: «''Аэропорт. Может, полетим в Лос-Анджелес? Говорят, там замечательно''». * Маккриди: «''Летать я не боюсь, а вот разбиться — очень даже.». * Кейт: «Как бы хотелось улететь куда-нибудь подальше от Содружества… Но есть ли там на что смотреть?». * Престон Гарви: «Ого… Ты посмотри на эти старые самолёты… Даже не верится, что они могли летать''». За кулисами * В реальности к востоку от Бостона есть Международный аэропорт имени генерала Эдварда Лоуренса Логана. Однако его игровой вариант сильно уступает в площади реальному прототипу. * Малую площадь ВПП в игре можно объяснить тем, что большая её часть ушла под воду спустя 200 лет из-за размытия грунта под ней. Баги * Локация проявилась на карте как найденная только при подходе к компьютерному терминалу склада БС у ворот (который требует пароль). * Даже при первом посещении локации ещё до прибытия Придвена, издалека можно увидеть элементы платформы под Либерти Прайма, но при приближении к платформе её текстуры исчезают (см. галерею). Появления Галерея BostonAirport-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Информационный знак FO4 Boston Airport Arrivals Terminal.jpg|(1) Терминал ожидания FO4 Boston Airport Departure Terminal Parking Lot.jpg|(2) Парковка Терминала FO4 Boston Airport protectrons at parking.jpg|Протектроны на парковке FO4 Boston Airport Maintenance Warehouse.jpg|(3) Здание склада FO4 Boston Airport Aircraft Wreckage.jpg|(4) Обломки самолёта FO4 Boston Airport Main Concourse.jpg|(5) Основная площадка с укреплениями BostonAirport1-Fallout4.jpg|(6) Терминал FO4 Boston Airport Control Tower.jpg|(7) Диспетчерская башня FO4 Boston Airport Ruins.png|(8) Вход в Руины бостонского аэропорта BostonAirportRuins-Fallout4.jpg|Место для поселения BostonAirport-Defenses-Fallout4.jpg|Защитные сооружения Братства BostonAirport-Depot-Fallout4.jpg|Складские ангары BostonAirport-FiringRange-Fallout4.jpg|Тир BostonAirport-Vertibird-Fallout4.jpg|Винтокрыл Boston Airport.png|Придвен в аэропорту BostonAirport-Prydwen-Fallout4.jpg|Вид на аэропорт с Придвена HorizonAirlinesWreck-Fallout4.jpg|Обломки самолёта Supply Log.png|Терминал на складе Boston Logan Airport E3 concept art.png|Концепт-арт Art of Fo4 Airport 1.jpg|The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Airport 2.jpg|The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Bug Boston Airport.jpg|Панорамный вид с текстурами платформы под Либерти Прайма Примечания de:Flughafen Boston en:Boston Airport es:Aeropuerto de Boston fr:Aéroport de Boston uk:Бостонський аеропорт zh:波士頓機場 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Поселения Категория:Братство Стали Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4